wymunfandomcom-20200215-history
News
Thursday 4th October In an exciting development, WyMUN's homepage is updated to cycle through "World News" bulletins from around the globe. A number of English-language news sites have been raided and added to the RSS feed at the top of the page. Interested readers can now see what other countries are reporting as their top stories, with news feeds from all corners of the world. In order to see the full lsit of news sites featured, click here. Wednesday 25th April WyMUN Main Page undergoes a small change to accomodate a portal for the newly announced WyMUN Conference which will take place on July 1st. The portal contains all the information that WyMUN participants will need, as well as fully integrated Resolution Archive, and Forums. Wednesday 7th December Check out WyMUN's new mobile site that takes advantage of the Wikiaphone interface. Type www.wymun.wikia.com into your mobile device to see the new look. Monday 26th September The Wiki adds even more features, including the ability to comment on a page and the addition of badges that can be earned through editing, adding pictures and using categories. You can see the Wiki's top badge earners and see how high you can get on our Top 10. Saturday 30th April 2011 The changes to the main page are finalised, with the addition of Facebook, Twitter and YouTube support, and a News feed from BBC world. These can all now be found in the right hand column of the page, with all of the rest of the site's content occupying the main column to the left. Monday 11th April 2011 WyMUN is featured in new-age blog The Periodical as the "No. 1 MUN Resource". Many thanks go to Model United Nations contributers Rory and Alex for their work as authors of The Periodical in letting the world know that MUN is the most important student activity. Tueday 29th March 2011 WyMUN Enjoys its one year anniversary, concluding a year which has seen 18 Registered users make over 2,300 edits to nearly 1000 pages. That's about three new pages per day! The only goal for the coming year is to spread the word about WyMUN and introduce the system to students as a research tool. Saturday 5th March 2011 Founder of WyMUN (Vaas13) makes his 1,500th edit, and re-instates the United Nation's "laurels" in the margins of the pages. This day also marks the point at which WyMUN is opened up for public advertisement to various other schools. With the distribution of notepaper featuring the WyMUN address, and the use of WyMUN as the inspiration for the United Nation Association in the United Kingdom (UNA-UK)'s own website, this database can finally reach a wider audience. Wednesday 3rd November WyMUN turns on its new skin, featuring links for recent pages and recent pictures, and a new stylish interface. Image links at the bottom of each page will show pages from the same category, so on this Wiki, a country's neighbours will appear at the bottom of the page! Much thought has gone into the new look, bu there are still some aspects of the old pages that are either hard to locate, or just not working at all. Many of these issues are being adressed by the MediaWiki team, who have spent so much time and effort already perfecting the new set-up. The loudest supporters of the previous "Monaco" skin are outraged that the skin can no longer be selected by users of any MediaWiki Wiki, with the MediaWiki administrators correctly commenting that the new look allows for much more advertisment, which keeps the MediaWiki network free for all wiki contributors. Tuesday 14th September WyMUN features at the Activities Fair, to much critical acclaim. Visitors to the Fair make live edits to the web pages from inside the hall venue. The website is displayed on both a laptop and a tablet computer in order to allow multiple users to see the content of the pages and to edit them at the same time. The theme of the Fair is to recruit more members into the MUN, and the interactive display (and helpers) acheive this. Sunday May 16th WyMUN sees its face lift completed. The WyMUN logo is enlarged and moved upwards. The main body is made smaller to cope with lower resolutions, and surrounded with the laurels for higher resolutions. In addition, the pagebar has and Wiki buttons have seen a makeover to include a gradient texture, and the widget dashboard has been smoothed out and had its positioning adjusted. Report any issues with the newer and slightly more complex layout on my talk page. In addition, WyMUN's .css file (which governs the colours, textures and images used on this site) is featured in "Help Wikia's" customisation guides. Wednesday April 28th Google Map support is added to WyMUN, each country will correctly display a picture of its continent inside its Infobox. Infobox template automatically adds a map of the country's continent if the name of the continent is added (Asia, Africa, Europe, North America, South America or Australasia). Individual maps of countries coming soon, with templates for adding longitude/latitude to the map to provide the correct section of the country. Tuesday April 20th Wiki is announced publically. First student editors create user accounts and make edits. Students are given nine initial countries to edit. Within thirty six hours of official launch the membership increases by 500% (from one contributer to six contributers). Monday March 29th Wycliffe Model United Nations launches its new Wiki Project. Pages are created for each of the 192 member states, and their flags are uploaded. A number of main pages are identified and the layout of the home page is decided. Over the next several weeks the initial pages will be created and populated, ready for student editors and any other contributers to join. Category:Main Pages